Thorns and Love
by carolblue85
Summary: Nicole Jones is a seventeen year old girl who wakes up to find out she is transported into the world Ao No Blue Exorcist. Nicole changes her name to Nami Ochiro, while she is fitting in with her already known crowd, she fights her embarrassing feelings for a certain demon. AmaimonxCharacter
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Waking to the New World

I woke up from my bed. My eyes barely open as I try to see the ceiling in front of me. My eyes adjusted to a blank white wall. I closed my eyes again and turned my body, my arms wrapped in my blankets. Closing my eyes, hearing my breathing. I knew I needed to get up to go to school. Today was a monday, and I had stayed up until 12:30 watching Ao no blue exorcist on Netflix. Realizing these things all at once, I moved my torso up and stayed still, giving myself a second to completely get up. I opened my eyes all the way, and looked ahead of me. The room was not the room I had slept in last night. My eyes shot open, I flinched then ended up hitting my arm on the wall from the back of me. "Ow…" I said in pain. I quickly turned my head to look all around the room, not remembering anything of how I got here. Another thing I was slowly realizing, was the room was animated. "Huh..Okay so Im still dreaming." I said this to myself to convince myself of this, even though this felt all to real and waking up felt like every other day I have woken up. I pulled the covers off, seeing my legs and my arms for the first time, they were animated to! I screamed and jumped away from my bed, tripping onto the floor. "Ow..Oh my god, what the hell." This is still a dream. This is still a dream… I had a mirror in front of me that I looked at. When I looked at my face, It was the same features. Brown wavy but tangly hair. Light blue eyes, my skinny figure. I was animated. Now just animated, but I looked like a anime. I came closer to my mirror with my mouth open, trying to take in what I was seeing. My hands shot up to my face so I could touch it. It felt the same. I felt the rest of my body, it was the same feeling. While still looking at myself in the mirror, I slowly rose up. Finally when I was at a straight posture, I looked at myself some more. I was admiring my beauty, how it was enhanced more, then I was when I looked normal. I rubbed my eyes, got my thoughts straightened. "Okay, you're going to take a shower now and you're going to go along with this dream, because this is cool and it's fine, nothing to freak out about, jesus Nicole…" My bathroom was right next to my bed, looking at my bed, it was the same as my real bed. Blue sheets with a white and green blanket. It looked like I still had the same things as I do in the real world. I saw my iPod on my bed, looking funny because it was animated, but looked the same. My skateboard was in my room as it was in my normal room, and my TV. The room was just different, having it look more like a dorm for one person. The exit door was ahead of me, but I wanted to wait to look outside until I was completely dressed and ready. As I walked into my very tiny bathroom, a three walled room with just a toilet and a shower, I turned the shower knob, seeming to know already how to turn it on without thinking. As I undressed, I thought how normal this dream was and how strange it was. After I was completely ready, finding more of the things I had back home, like my normal clothes that I wear. I wore my dark blue jeans with a white tank top and blue sweater. I straightened my hair, still thinking about how unearthly this was and how normal this seemed even though this was completely UN-NORMAL. As I picked up my school bag, which was also the same EXACT one from home. "This is getting to frigging weird..Okay just go out there and see what is going on." I walked to the exit door, and slowly opened the knob then the door, finally seeing what is in front of me


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Seeing The New World

When I opened my door, it was gorgeous. Nature, trees around me, path ways leading to different directions, it felt like summer. I looked to the left and there were more dorm like buildings as I saw I was in one after all. I closed the door behind me and breathed in the air. It was truly summer air. I saw people, who were anime characters, walk and chat briskly and with quiet joy as they talk among there peers. Ahead of me was a path way leading up to a much larger building. "Okay, just keep walking and everything will be fine…" I felt nervous. I felt like this was the first day of school, feeling so out of place. I walked ahead, moving at a slow pace, looking left and right with my head slightly down, trying to not be noticed. When I finally reached my destination, There was a huge sign that said "True Cross Academy" I stopped. I stood dead still, and dropped my bag. "Im sorry… What?" I said feeling excited and confused. Oh my God! Im dreaming about being in the anime I watched last night! Sweet! For some reason, since this felt so real, I felt like pinching myself. I reached for my arm and gave my arm three good pinches. Nothing. I blinked three times because that has seemed to work to in the past. Nothing. I, for some reason, had a small tack in my bag, I pricked myself thinking pain would wake me up. Nothing, except instead, I had a small trickle of blood run down my forefinger. "Oh all right, all wake up sometime Im sure." I sweated but still felt excited. Realizing I was still standing quite still without moving an inch at all, I walked forward on. Many people were looking at me funnily, soon a student walked up to me, a boy with dark hair and dark glasses with a solemn face, the first person to talk to me in this world, "You need to wear the school uniform, those clothes that you are wearing are only for weekends and after classes." "Oh" I felt my face get red hot. "Im sorry, Im kinda new here, all go home and change" feeling like a idiout, I ran home to find a school uniform, finally finding one in one of my clothes drawers, I quickly put it on and raced back to the building ahead of me, wanting to explore more of a o no exorcist.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: The Greeting

As I was walking, looking around in awe at the world of blue exorcist, loving everything I saw, I kept smiling like an idiot but I couldn't care less. When I had reached a familiar area, remembering this is where Rin met Mephisto phelpes to give him the key to cram school, I felt like I needed to take a picture. Getting lost in my thoughts, a funny looking man with white and pink clothing hopped down out of no where, in front of me, with purple hair and a grin. I soon realized who he was, with eyes opened wide I hopped back a little, giving me room from mephisto phelpes "Ah, a new student. You seem lost, are you having trouble finding your classes?" I looked at him then looked away, feeling my face getting hot again, but more hot then before I quickly said "I am a little lost…" I looked at his face again for reassurance of my answer. He looked at me seriously then grinned again. He got out a paper from his pocket and read something quietly to himself. "Ah! You're the special new student, who is assigned to cram school, strangely, your name isn't here though." He looked at me with his green eyes, and showed me the paper. My face still felt hot and I was slightly shaking. Looking back into my brain for some Japanese name's I could use, "Oh…My name is Nami. Nami Ochiro." Nice Nice. Mephisto smiled at me again, and handed me a key, similar to what Rin was given when he was offered cram school. "Welcome, Nami Ochiro." He grinned and slightly bowed. I felt even more nervous, but now flattered and embarrassed. "Let me give you a tour." Mephisto loudly said "Eins, Zwei, Drei!" In a pink poof he turned into a dog. I wasn't completely expecting this but smiled and hid my giggles. He turned his head to me and said "Coming?" "Yes."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: Cram School

Mephisto Phelpes dropped me off near a building. He said the key I had can fit into any door, and will lead me into cram school. Even though I understood this already, I nodded my head. Mephisto said he had some business to take care of and in a poof of pink, he disappeared. It was the same building Rin goes into to go to Cram School. My stomach was on fire. I held it and looked down at my legs, seeing my incredibly short skirt and white shirt that stuck to me tightly, making me feel self conscious. I swallowed thinking everything will be fine. Hopefully the Blue Exorcist characters will like you. I open the door and let myself in, I don't see anybody in the hallways at least. When I finally reach the door, I brace myself. I close my eyes, having blank thoughts and open them, quickly opening the door. I look inside and see everybody. My stomach is on fire. Every guy in the room stares at me. Many of the girls look at me to. I see Bon, Shima, Konekomaru, Yukio and even Rin. Rin seems to have the most affectionate stare though. I feel violated and flattered at the same time. My face goes hot. I think to myself that Rin likes shiemi, who is sitting next to her, and should be with her. Not that I have a crush on him. "Hi." I say nervously. Yukio gives me a quiet smile and says "Class, we have a new student. Her name is Nami Ochiro. Nami, please sit down next to Shiemi Moriyama." He points to the blonde hair girl, but I know exactly who she is. To be honest, I really like shiemi, so I smile at her, and quietly thank the gods of anime for having the anime characters speak english instead of Japanese. I sit next to her and smile and she smiles back. This Honestly doesn't feel scary at all. Shiemi whispers to me, "Your'e very pretty," and smiles an even bigger grin, I say "Your'e very pretty to" and return the expression. Shiemi's face goes red and she says thank you, her warm expression and smile to me, soon she turns around to face Yukio to see what he is saying. I feel Rin's eyes on me when Im about to pay attention to Yukio, when I look at Rin he looks away from me with a red face. I feel even more flattered and turn to yukio to hear what he has to say. "Now class, today we are going to learn about the different types of demons, as you all know—" Yukio carries on until he hits Amaimon, the king of earth. "He is the leader of demons who bear a relation to earth, and has countless names in different lands. Can any one tell me what might be one of his kins names?" My thoughts race back into where I am, and I think back on how I have a crush on amaimon, and now think Im actually in this world and he really exists. I feel like I could have a small chance..Am I crazy? Yukio looks at the class and I feel the need to blurt out something. Something to show I care..Finally I let out an answer. "Behemouth!" I feel the embarrassment rising when I remember he NAMED his pet that. Yukio looks at me while the whole class looks at me in confusion. "Oh I mean. Um… A Hobgoblin?" I say with a quiet scared voice. Yukio nods and say's "Yes, correct. That is one of his Kin." I sigh in relief. Thank god I didn't make a fool out of myself. Shiemi looks over at me and smiles at me, in gratitude for knowing the answer. I smile at myself, but have racing thoughts on amaimon, and if this wasn't a dream, then I was going to meet him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The training at the amusement park

Being here in Blue Exorcist for a week has made me realize this wasn't a dream. I feel fine with it, and have made friends with Shiemi, Izumo and Shima. "C'mon Nami! This is so exciting! A mission!" Shiemi says gleefully. I laugh and say "Ah ha wait up Shiemi! You're so fast!" I laugh happily. I can't wait for this mission. Even though I haven't really wanted to become an exorcist in the first place like shiemi, I feel excited for this. I was also excited because this was the first appearance of Amaimon, and I felt butterflies in my stomach. This felt wrong to like a DEMON. But for some reason, I was fine with that to.

*Amaimons Point of view*

 _Amaimon stared down at the group of exorcists, waiting for the right moment to attack Rin okumura and to see his power full fledged. He bit his nail in impatience, he wanted to make his appearance known when younger brother was near the Roller Coaster, then they would really have some fun. He observed as younger brother was split up from the other exorcists with a blonde girl, who looked familiar, and a certain brunette girl he had never seen before. Brother did mention of a strange new brunette girl that had arrived at the academy, but he wasn't paying attention, being focused on one of his new treasures that he had found in this interesting land called Japan. The girl had caught Amaimon's eye, for younger brother was paying a lot of attention to her, while she was paying little attention to him. Amaimon found this interesting, because this could be a weakness of Younger brother's. Younger brother also payed a lot of attention to the blonde girl, which could be another one of his weakness's. Amaimon has never really understood love triangles or love for that matter, He was only interested in play, and wanted to play with Rin and his heart. He was deciding who the victim should be, who the bait should be so he could witness younger brothers power. It was hard to choose, but watching the brunette girl had his head hurt, with her strong and brave personality. He felt a twinge of something he couldn't understand. Finally he chose the blonde girl._

I kept walking along with Shiemi and Rin, for we had split up into groups to find this ghost that was haunting the academy's amusement park. I felt the butterflies in my stomach grow hot. I wrapped my arms around my torso, walking slowly. I felt a bead of sweat roll off my head, knowing soon Rin was going to meet Amaimon. I wanted to go with Rin so I could see him, which felt silly since Amaimon only wanted to hurt Rin and I would probably get in the way. I knew the only way I wouldn't come off so obvious was to fight along with Rin. I needed to be brave. I feel bad that I wouldn't be with my friend shiemi, which will be strange, since Im not exactly close to Rin. But I feel I can be, knowing his personality well. Halfway into the amusement park, We see the ghost on the merry-go-round. Shiemi and Rin argue about what to do about the ghost, as I stand there observing it. Until the ghost hugs Shiemi crying. knowing exactly what is going to happen next, Shiemi get's her boobs squeezed by the ghost and Rin starts running after it along with Shiemi. I go after them both. Shiemi wants to look one way, "Nami, Are you coming?" With a hopeful face. I feel bad but I say nicely and thoughtfully "Oh, I think Im going to go with Rin this time." I see shiemi smile and nods her head then runs in a different direction. When I turn around to face Rin, his face get's red as I see he suddenly get's all nervous and smiley. "Alright, come on then!" I smile at him and say "Okay." After a while of looking, Rin asks me why I chose to go with him then Shiemi, he look's sweaty and nervous again and can't seem to hold it together. I smile at him and say "You seem nice, I thought we could get to know each other a bit better." Rin relaxes, and says "Oh." But he looks relieved for some reason. I don't pay any mind, until I see an arm reaching for his sword.

*Before encounter*

 _As Amaimon wait's at the ferris wheel a little bit longer, he sees the brunette girl is with Rin and see's they are heading into his direction. Amaimon observes the brunette girl, looking at her lean long legs, her curvy figure. He look's at her face and see's her light blue eyes, which reminded him of his. Her brown hair, with wavy waves at the end that moved slowly whenever she walked. Amaimon seem's to get lost in this thought, and quickly reminds himself why he is here in the first place. He has no time to dawdle over attractive females._

As I watch the arm, slowly take Rin's sword, I slowly look up at the demon. The muscular arm that was wrapped in the green armlet that seemed to go forever in his maroon jacket. The white vest that clung to his chest perfectly. The popped multi color shirt that was under the vest, Purple, yellow and green. Then seeing his collar wrapped with the yellow striped tie around his neck which I thought of to much. His mouth, His eyes. Damn his eyes. His eyes were on mine. I felt paralyzed. He put his finger to his lip ordering me to be quiet. I quietly obeyed being awestruck by my crush, Shit! Rin soon will know what is going on. On que, Rin turned around looking at amaimon screaming at him to give that back! I didn't know what to do, but stared at Amaimon as he was putting a lollipop in his mouth.


End file.
